17's Redemption, Myuu's Revenge
by straight Edge Angel
Summary: 17 escapes hell to apologize to 18. But Dr. Myuu has also escaped and wants revenge. What plan does the fiendish physician have up his sleeve this time? Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji T.V. and Akira Toriyama


Chapter One

"Curse you. Super 17! I went too far when I said you could not be controlled, and now you're here in hell with me! Curses!" Roared the fiendish Physician known as Dr. Myuu; creator of the GM Tuffle Baby and co-creator of aforementioned Super 17. Super 17 stood there with no decipherable expression on his face. But then something happened: Since Super 17 was a fusion of the real Android 17 and Myuu's evil Hellfighter 17, it was only a matter of time before the brainwashed Android 17 worked his way out of the fusion and control. Super 17 split and there stood Android 17; looking firm and very powerful. But Hellfighter 17 was shrivelled and crumpled up. Dr. Myuu looked astonished: "How is this possible!" He gasped

"Simple: You see I worked out that you were simply trying to control me for your own purposes. After my defiance against Dr. Gero, I realized that destroying things didn't matter. It gave me no pleasure" He then pointed to the heap that was Hellfighter 17 "That thing tried to control me. And then when we fused I was unstoppable but still in your power. When I killed you a part of me remembered that what I was doing was wrong. My sister also had tried to tap into that part of my mind but that fake me was too powerful"

This information shook Dr. Myuu: "No! It cannot be! First Baby, now you betray me!"

17 smiled: "hm. It was you who made me do all those destructive things. I realize that I should not have done them. If only I could get out of this place". Suddenly, 17's prayers were answered. A vortex to Earth opened. Both 17 and Dr. Myuu tried to reach it. Myuu knew he had to get out again, so he grabbed 17's ankle and was dragged out of hell. The Android was not happy, for he couldn't throw the sadistic scientist back into the pit as it had closed. He grunted. "How dare you! Get off me!" he roared, trying to break free of Myuu's grip. He finally did and knocked him unconscious with a spinning kick!

Marron and her parents were out shopping. She looked sweet in her dress and hat. Krillin looked at her happily; _she's just like her mother_ he thought. Suddenly, a figure flew in front of the three. 18 couldn't believe her eyes when she realized that her brother was standing in front of her: "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to apologize," 17 replied "You know, for what I did to your husband"

"You think you can make what happened better with an apology?" was his sister's frigid response

"Hear me out! Super 17 is gone. That part of him that controlled me is useless now. I escaped hell in order to find you and tell you all I'm sorry!"

"Do you mean that, Uncle 17?" Marron asked

"Of course" he replied earnestly "But I'm afraid there is some bad news as well. In my escape, Dr. Myuu was clinging to my leg and has escaped with me. I must stop him, but I need your help"

18 glared at him: "I told you I'd never forgive what you did, and I mean to keep it that way"

Krillin, who had a kinder heart than his wife, put his hand on 18's shoulder and said: "Look, honey. He said he was sorry"

"Do I care?" She replied icily

"You should forgive him. I have, and I was the one killed by him"

"I said I'd never forgive him, and I mean what I say at all times" She then turned to 17 "Get out of here. You're not my brother anymore!"

17 grunted: "Fine. Don't come crawling to me when Dr. Myuu's plot hatches" and with that he flew away into the blue sky. 18 pouted as he disappeared: "Good riddance" she muttered to herself.

Chapter Two

Dr. Myuu had regained consciousness and was heading in the direction he sensed 17 had gone in. He was flying quite calmly when down below he noticed a blonde-haired lady, a little man with a moustache and a teenage girl in a pink hat. He recognized the woman well enough as the "android reject" who had foiled his plans. He didn't want to fight her but…looking at her and the girl together…

18, Krillin and Marron had run into Bulla and her dad. They all decided to stop for lunch together. Marron was so happy chatting away with Bulla, but little did she notice a figure following her. Dr. Myuu sneaked into the restaurant and had devised a plan to get Marron. He found an old mind control chip in his pocket, which he'd been saving for a rainy day. He figured he'd use it on this innocent girl. The plan was perfect, then that no good 18 would have to come and save her daughter. The one problem was…how to implant the chip into Marron's mind discretely. He suddenly snapped his fingers and pulled out a microscopic robot which resembled the shape of a fly from his other trouser pocket and attached the chip to it. The robot then flew out of Dr. Myuu's hand and landed on Marron's forehead, sneakily leaving the chip there, which quickly disappeared into the girl's brain. Bulla noticed the insect and swatted it away, not realizing that her friend had had some kind of mind-control device placed inside her. She also noticed Marron clutching her head. She and 18 walked over to Marron whose head was in her hands.

"Marron?" asked Bulla "Are you Ok?"

18 looked at her daughter: "What's wrong, sweetheart? You can tell me"

Marron suddenly looked up. Both Bulla and 18 noticed that her gaze was blank. She turned coldly to Bulla: "I am sorry" she said woodenly "but I must be excused" and with that she left the table and headed in the exact opposite direction of the lavatories. She walked out of the restaurant. Krillin could swear something was wrong. He rose from the table.

"I'll go get her" he said bravely and was about to leave before 18 rose and stopped him with a piercing expression on her face

"You'll wait here and take care of the bill. I'll get Marron. I have a feeling my brother or Dr. Myuu is responsible for this!" and with that the powerful woman marched out of the restaurant, determined to find her daughter.

Meanwhile, Android 17 was peacefully sitting in a park, looking at the trees. There was a lot on his mind.

'Why had 18 chosen to just turn me away like that? I'd explained everything to her' he pondered. Suddenly he noticed his niece walking vacantly past him. He stood up and called out to her. There was no response. Something was wrong. Marron had chosen to accept his apology, so she couldn't be ignoring him because of what had happened when he was under Myuu's control. He followed her and after a good thirty minutes, saw that it was as he'd feared: Dr. Myuu was waiting for him with Marron!

Chapter Three

"Well, 17! It appears that someone you care about has now been reprogrammed to do my bidding!" cackled the evil doctor

"Leave her alone, Dr. Myuu. It's me you want, Marron's a mere girl."

"Really?" Myuu taunted "Could a mere girl do this?" and with that, he had sent a programme into the mind control chip that made Marron use ki to destroy her uncle! 17 dodged all of the blasts and responded with a finger beam aimed at Dr. Myuu. He figured if he got rid of him, then whatever was controlling Marron would short circuit out. Unfortunately, the doctor avoided the attack. Just at that moment, 18 arrived and saw Marron and 17 fighting. She rushed to her daughter and grabbed her.

"Marron" she said "I'm here to take you home" she said. But then she noticed the eyes of her daughter were glowing a blood red. Something was wrong, 17 must have done something to her. She let go of Marron and turned to face her brother

"What…have you done…to my daughter?!" she snarled. When the evil doctor heard that, he couldn't help but cackle

"He hasn't done anything! I, the intellectually unrivalled Dr. Myuu, am the one who is controlling your daughter. She's got a new family now" she then turned to Marron and said: "Isn't that right, Marron?"

Marron couldn't do anything but obediently respond: "Yes, it is…father". When the two androids heard that, they were so shocked they stepped back

"How dare you do this to her!" 18 roared "I'll kill you!"

Chapter Four

Vegeta, Bulla and Krillin had finished lunch at the restaurant. Bulla was pacing up and down frantically. She couldn't understand her friend walking away. The tone of her voice…something was really wrong. She looked at her father and said: "Daddy, let's get going. Marron's in trouble, I know it!"

"Calm down, Bulla. The Android will take care of her daughter. We should leave it to her" Vegeta replied dismissively

"But…she's my friend" Bulla pleaded

"Fine, but you owe me!" her father sighed, and with that the three of them flew off towards where Marron's power level could be sensed. Once they had reached there, they were shocked to see Marron mercilessly attacking both her mother and her uncle. Even Vegeta was aghast by this: 'Marron' he thought 'I never truly got to know you, but what I saw of you was not a ruthless fighter, but a helpless little child. Clearly you're being controlled'. He noticed Krillin trying to take off to reach his daughter and stop the fight, but Vegeta grabbed him and shook his head.

"Leave it, Krillin" he replied

"But, that's my daughter, Vegeta!" he yelled "You'd do the same if Bulla were in this situation. I know you would! You cherish your daughter to the point where you'd be willing to die defending her! Well, when it comes to my daughter, I'm no different!" and with that he flew towards Marron and grabbed her wrist

"Let go of me" she said coldly

"Marron, please stop this!" her dad begged "Listen to me, please! I'm your father!"

But Marron pulled her wrist away from his grip and walked away. Krillin gasped in shock at this

"M-Marron? Sweetie?" he mumbled pitifully

"You're not my father. Dr. Myuu is. He gave me life. He created me. He's everything you're not" she droned monotonously. And with that, she charged up her attack and fired. Krillin was so crestfallen that he couldn't move. 17 saw this and rushed to his brother-in-law, pushing him out of the way, just in time to take the hit for him. The android, enraged by Myuu's devious attempts to destroy, fired a mighty ki blast right at the doctor, killing him instantly! But, even with the victory, it was not enough to stop him collapsing!

Chapter Five

Marron's red eyes had returned to a cute and calming blue. She looked around very confused

"Huh?" she wondered "How did I get here? What's happened?" she then saw her uncle on ground. She gasped in horror "Uncle 17! Oh, no, what happened? Are you Ok?"

18 was kneeling by her brother's side and looked at him

"Well, sis," 17 spluttered a laugh "I won. I proved you wrong. I truly was sorry but you didn't believe me. And then this happens! Interesting that he'd have taken Marron instead of you though. I guess we'll never know why"

18 put her finger on her lips : "shush, just be quiet. You need to rest" she then noticed her daughter looking at her

"Did…I do this?" Marron asked, a sense of trauma in her voice

17 turned with what strength he had left to look at his niece: "I'm afraid to say you did. But it's ok. I forgive you. If only your mother could do the same for me" he then reached out a hand and touched her cheek "Marron. My beautiful niece. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you and everyone else from all the turmoil Dr. Myuu put you all through. I'm sorry I was forced to kill your dad when Myuu controlled me. I'd never do that to him. Or to you. Now, I know that will never happen again. I promise. C-can you…can you promise me something?" he asked

Marron looked at her uncle: "Anything" she replied

"Listen to your mother. She can get you through anything. Being her twin brother…I know."

The innocent girl's eyes filled with tears: "No" she sniffled "Uncle 17, please don't go"

"It's ok, kid. Don't worry about it, it's not your fault. Just…just"

"Just what?"

"Don't forget me" he sighed and with that the android's eyes closed. 18 got up from her knees and looked at her brothers limp body

"Well, 17," she said to herself "I guess I can finally forgive you", Marron looked at her uncle's corpse one last time, she felt like a little child again. She was a scared little girl who was frightened by the horror of what was happening to her and her family and friends. She couldn't contain the tears in her eyes any longer; she got up and ran to her mother, who embraced her tenderly

"Mommy!" she wailed "He's dead!"

"I know sweetheart. I'm so sorry"

"It's because of me, isn't it?" the poor girl continued to weep "If I hadn't have let that doctor take over my mind, this never would've happened!" she added angrily "OH, IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

"No, Marron. It's not your fault. It's Dr. Myuu's fault for daring to return. But 17 served him right. We can all forgive him. Just like we forgive you"

ONE YEAR LATER

The red sunset gave the little cemetery an ironic sense of beauty. 18 stood before a little wooden cross with carnations in her hands. On the wooden cross, crudely carved, was the number 17. 18 knelt before the cross, as if to give the cross an air of true piety.

"Well, 17" she said the cross "It's been one year. One year since your sacrifice. Now, without the dragon balls, you can't return. Krillin never got the chance to thank you for saving his life. He's truly grateful for it." She then got up and placed the carnations beneath the cross. She then added "Marron didn't want to come here with me, I'm afraid. Don't worry, she still remembers everything you did for her. Your last words, everything. I guess that means she'll keep her promise and never forget you. And I won't either. Goodbye, 17. See you next year" and with that the android left the cemetery and began to walk through the city. It was vacant. She was grateful, as no one could see the single tear rolling down her cheek.

The End


End file.
